1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a solar heat collector constructed as an internal part of a building, and to a building truss for fabrication of the solar collector atop of a building.
2. The Prior Art
Solar heat collectors are being presented to consumers as an add on device to be fastened atop of a conventional roof structure. The purchaser has to incur the cost of a conventional roof and then mount the solar collector. These roof mounted collectors are exposed to ambiant temperature and must be well insulated, weather resistant and cleanable.
Integral construction of solar collectors as a part of a building is extremely expensive when done by present standards.
The most relevent known prior structures are documented in a book titled "SOLAR ENERGY: Fundamentals in Building Design" by Bruce Anderson, and published by McGraw Hill Book Company. On pages 211-213 an internal solar collector which is an integral part of a house and which was provided by Wormser Scientific Corporation is documented.
On page 114 an internal "water bed" house is documented.
These prior structures and add on collectors are for the most part characterized by unusual appearance, complication and excessive cost. These structures also have required costly and unique construction practices.